No me culpes a mí
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Marinette —Articuló Adrien exaltado viéndola a los pies de su cama. Al segundo, bajó la mirada sin poder mirarla/ —Adrien... —Solo pudo decir/ —No me culpes a mí.../ Al escucharlo decir eso. Ella se fue sin seguir soportando ver como Chloé estaba durmiendo desnuda en la cama de Adrien.


**¡Hola! *Mueve las manos enérgicamente***

 **Primero que nada me inspire en la canción: [Calvin Harris - Blame ft. John Newman] o basado, ya que la letra de la misma se encuentra muy presente en el One-shot.**

 **Segundo no me culpen a mí por lo que escribí. Culpen a la estúpida, sensual y pegadiza canción (?) o... culpa a la noche.**

 **Tercero están más que advertidos con mi Summary, aunque no hay nada descriptivo. No es apto para personas que odian a Chloé o ¿si? (Si quieren odiarla mas)** **Y tampoco para personas que no quieren odiar a Adrien.**

 **Así que después de que las personas que iban a leer se fueron por lo que dije, usted la única que quedo y que no va a irse (no la dejare huir) *Saca su soga* Lea y comente que le pareció =D**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Adrien se encuentra sentado en su cama de dos plazas. Dándole la espalda al ventanal que le muestra una gran vista de la ciudad. De nuevo apoya sus codos en sus rodillas y apoya sus manos en su frente; En sus cabellos que restriega sin parar. Irritado, avergonzado. Molesto consigo mismo.

Él sigue sin poder dormir. Sigue despertando a mitad de la noche.

Marinette ya no está. Se fue de su lado.

No importa cuánto mire, cuanto cierre los ojos y los abra. Esa parte de la cama está vacía, esta fría. Ella ya no está y no va a regresar. Las imágenes de esa noche vuelven, lo atormenta y la culpa arde por dentro, le está doliendo.

— No me culpes a mí —Musita sufriendo por el desliz que tuvo.

La culpa. Es un sentimiento que no puede conservar. Lo está torturando.

— Culpa a la noche —Dice dirigiéndose a Marinette— No me culpes a mí, no me culpes a mí.

Sus palabras se siguen repitiendo en el silencio de su habitación. De su departamento, pronunciándolas con un tono desesperado. Porque lo está. Si pudiera, él, cambiaría esa noche. Lo haría, pero no puede.

Al rato, toma el celular en su mano y la llama, inútilmente como siempre, ya que cambio su número. Aun así, sus pretextos vuelve a repetirlos, aunque ella ya no las escuche.

— ¿No lo ves? — _Tienes que verlo_ — Fui manipulado. Tenía que dejarla cruzar la puerta —Dice en la completa oscuridad— No tenía elección en esto, yo era el amigo que ella echaba de menos. Ella me necesitaba para hablar.

Deja escapar un suspiro y pronuncia con un deje de nostalgia: Marinette.

— No me culpes a mí, no me culpes a mí.

Comienza a pronunciar repetitivamente. Recordando como Marinette había entrado en el departamento descubriéndolos a los dos en esas condiciones. La ropa regada en el suelo, desnudos bajo la sabana. Aún recuerda sus ojos azules, conmocionados, tristes.

Le parte el corazón.

 **...**

 _— Marinette — Articuló Adrien exaltado viéndola a los pies de su cama. Al segundo, bajó la mirada, ya sin poder mirarla. Él estaba desnudo debajo de esa sabana._

 _— ¿Q-qu...? —Las palabras no salían de la boca de Marinette quedaban atoradas en la garganta mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos_ _—_ _Adrien... —Solo pudo decir._

 _El susodicho miro de reojo a Chloé, profundamente dormida. Desnuda también debajo de esas sabanas. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo podía explicarse? Ya lo había hecho._

 _— No me culpes a mí... —Solo dijo. Es lo único que pudo decir._

 _"No lo hagas"_

 _Pidió en su interior. Era un estúpido. Fue un estúpido cuando la dejo a entrar, cuando Chloé le comenzó a besar. Estaba bebido, pero esa no era una excusa. Sabía lo que hacía y no la detuvo. Pero no era un sueño y por eso las huellas de esa noche quedaron._

 _Mientras tanto, al escucharlo decir eso. Ella se fue sin seguir soportando ver como Chloé estaba durmiendo desnuda en la cama de Adrien. Y él_ _vio sus pies, alejarse. El sonido de sus tacones, el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse con un portazo. Y el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose._

 **...**

— Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto —Pronuncia profundamente arrepentido— Seré mejor esta vez — _Si solo me dieras otra oportunidad_ — Lo siento tanto —Vuelve a decir— Prometo ser mejor — _No lo volveré a hacer_.

Las lágrimas escuecen sus ojos. Parpadea y estas caen débilmente, recorriendo sus mejillas.

— No me culpes a mí, no me culpes a mí.

Repite hundido en su miseria. En el pozo que el mismo ha cavado y en uno que no podrá salir porque Marinette no le iba a dar otra oportunidad. No lo iba a perdonar.


End file.
